Honor Thy Fallen
by williewildcat
Summary: Brooklyn honors her word to visit Nate's grave as Castiel accompanies her. As they remember and honor the fallen man they recieve an unexpected visitor. Reviews are always welcome!


_**A/N**_: I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's. For everyone out there reading reviewing and yes lurking: You have been all the very best!

_**A/N: **_In honor of Memorial Day I decided to do a short story with Brooklyn visiting Nate's grave but this time she isn't alone.

* * *

Brooklyn sighed as she put her truck in park knowing what today was. Releasing her grip upon the steering wheel and leaned back in the seat before turning her head to look at her passenger. Castiel looked over with those bright cobalt depths sensing her apprehension. He slid his hand over lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing them supportively. Her mouth crept upward in a thin smile as she released her hand and got out of her truck.

Castiel followed suit as Brooklyn opened the back door grabbing the single red rose and flag. She leaned up against the truck looking down at the rich full rose. Her angel came around the vehicle as he saw a tear running down her face. He knew today was especially difficult for her as they stood in the parking lot of the cemetery.

Brooklyn had asked Castiel to accompany her as she decided it was time for her angel to meet him. She had trembled the entire way causing her to fight to keep the truck from veering off the road. Cas had offered to drive but she said she was fine just nerves that was all. They had ridden in silence the entire way but the angel knew her mind was running a million thoughts a minute during the entire trip.

Now they stood there in the parking lot as the air was heavy around them both. Castiel reached out and took her hand and tilted her head up seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. Brooklyn took a deep breath gathering her composure before standing up straight and leading her angel down the gravel path.

Ahead the familiar stone came into view causing Brooklyn's heart to thunder loudly in her chest. She gripped her angel's hand tight as they continued down the path as her heart was now racing even faster. Brooklyn bit her lip as they reached the marble stone. She and Brady had made sure the smooth stone was kept clean and flawless as it was the least she could do for him after everything Nate did for them.

She knelt down and kissed her fingers placing them upon his name letting them linger for a moment. Brooklyn took the small flag and standing back up placed the front of her boot against the stone taking a quick measurement before she sunk the wooden pole in the ground. Kneeling back down she placed the rose beside the flag and folded her hands together.

Looking up at her angel she motioned him to come down beside her. Castiel lowered his form and reached over taking her hand in his. The warmth of her angel's skin against her gave her a small boost of strength allowing her to form the words.

"Hey, Nate, it's me. I brought the flag like I always do and put it one foot away just as it should be. I know it's been almost 4 years since you were ripped from me but that doesn't mean that the pain is gone. I know you always told me to be strong and hold my head up high but damn it hurts! It hurts knowing the world lost a great soldier and hero," she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand and sniffled. Castiel just watched as she continued.

"I also remember that you told me you wanted to do this, serve your country and give something back and for that I you will have my undying respect and gratitude. Thank you, Nate."

She paused turning to her angel before looking back down at the grave.

"I also brought someone with me. Remember when I told you about Castiel? Well I brought him here with me today so you could meet him."

Brooklyn nudged her angel to speak. Castiel squeezed her hand again before speaking.

"Hello, Nathaniel, we meet again. I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done and that your loved ones await you. They are all very proud of you as is Brook, Brady and Markus. Brady misses you though he won't admit it outright but you were his brother. His stories about you two in high school are entertaining to say the least. I know you have been watching over Brook and your prayers were answered when she found love again. Thank you for everything."

Brooklyn spread her black wings out encircling them both as they sat together remembering Nate in their own ways. Brooklyn shut her eyes feeling the tears rolling down her face. No matter how much she loved her angel, Nate would always be a part of her always. He was her first real love and one of her best friends. And now she was in a way serving her country in a rather unconventional manner.

As the angels sat in silence they didn't notice the figure approaching them from behind. His footsteps quiet as the grass was pressed beneath his shined shoes. His uniform clean and crisp like it was worn straight from the cleaners. His hat white and flawless as were his gloves and buttons that adorned his jacket. The man stood at attention waiting to be addressed.

Brooklyn turned her head to see him standing there making her gasp in shock. Castiel jerked his head around and smiled. Nate stood there tall and proud conjuring memories for Brooklyn as he remained at attention. Brooklyn shot up hitting her angel with her wings as she was still in a state of shock.

"Nate," she whispered. The angel cautiously approached the spirit as her black wings retracted behind her back. Castiel rose and turned to see his angel reaching out to the silent spirit. She reached out for him as he offered her hand to her. It felt surprisingly warm and solid like he was alive. Overwhelmed by emotion she collapsed in the Marine's arms and sobbed softly. Nate pressed her close and looked straight at Castiel. Nate smiled knowingly at the angel unfazed by the change in the hunter turned angel.

_It's alright, Brook. I am in a better place now where I can't feel pain no longer…._

The Marine's voice gently filled her mind.

_I know but it still hurts, Nate…._

_Brook, listen to me. I asked for an angel to watch over you and even perhaps heal the pain in your heart. I sent Castiel with you to Denver that fateful day and knew he would ease the rift that had ripped your heart in two. I couldn't have asked for a better man…_

Brooklyn looked over at her angel seeing the blue depths filling with the love he held for her. Nate leaned over and kissed her forehead before releasing her from his embrace. She watched as he faded away yet keeping his soulful hazel eyes on her grey depths.

_Goodbye, Nathaniel…._

Castiel gently took his angel in his arms as she nestled in his embrace.

"Cas? Why didn't you tell me you and Nate met before?" Castiel looked down in those questioning grey depths.

"At the time you were involved with Dean and I didn't wish to make things complicated as you were still hurting more over Nate's death then."

Brooklyn nodded in satisfaction then took her angel's hand and together the couple walked back to the truck.

"I need to make another stop, Cas. I want to remember our brethren that have fallen in battle."

"I think that is a great idea, Brook."

As they got in and drove towards the North, Nate watched them leave. He smiled as he faded away vowing to always watch over Brooklyn.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!! **


End file.
